Water Dance
by Lily E. Miller
Summary: Her life is surely interesting. Many strange things happening in her life, and transported to another world was not on the top of it. But she just wants some fun dances and excitement... SI/OC, slight Crossover, OP and Mary Sue character.
1. Chapter 1

**I just write this for fun. OP OC, but won't join the Straw Hats. Aren't you bored reading the same plot repeatedly? So I just make one with slightly crossover so I can have an already strong character, and have a free soul. Why should you become a pirate if you can travel everywhere freely alone? I will just make this a humor and adventure ones.**

**EDITED: 20/02/2020**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

* * *

'_dang, I'm screwed_.' she thought as she scanning her surroundings.

In front of her was a forest, an unfamiliar thick forest that for sure is a home of many wild beasts. While behind her was the blue, vast ocean. There's no one here, nothing other than her, forest, ocean, the sand's beach and maybe the forest's beast.

Lily wasn't quite sure what happened. One second she just finished slaying another Hollow in Real World as usual (thank god she always sent alone. Just one Hollow is nothing than warm up) then the next second, she's here, standing blankly on the beach somewhere.

She rubs her forehead. This is crazy. She thought she already used to the worlds' craziness, but it turns out she still underestimate it.

She knows her life is interesting since her reincarnation. Sure, it's downright boring to be reincarnated to some hundred years before, the time with no computer, phones or the internet. Moreover, she's died again more early. But when she wakes up again in the same world but a different dimension, she understood right away that she's in another world. Knowing she's in a fictional world where spiritual power is important, she immediately takes the opportunity to become strong.

Who didn't want to be a powerful, lovable character in one of your favorite animes? Only an idiot who would say no to power, feeling hopeless in a crazy, mad world. We need the power to survive.

She didn't want to be the richest person. She didn't need to own a country or kingdom. Hell, she didn't want followers that stalk her everywhere like a good dog. She just wants to live freely, traveling, eating, sleeping.

Her gaze turned to the sword in her right hand. To the Zanpakutō that she sold her soul to, a thin katana with the white hilt and black tsuba. It covered by the black scabbard, a turquoise sageo tied around it. A long blue sapphire ribbon and a small white lily keychain hung at the end, decorating it.

"Suiren, what do you think? Are we in the real world? I can feel the spiritual energy here, but..."

_~ Yes, something is not right. It feels different. There are too many sea spirits than the earth, very different than usual. Like we are in a different world with big sea...~_

"Different world?" She surprised. But like a thought had passed her brain, she shrugged. "Well, it possible. If reincarnation can happen, why not this, what, transportation?"

She noted that she still wore her _shihakusho_, a regular white _shitagi_ that covered by a black _kosode_ and _hakama_, then tied by a white _obi_. Her white _tabi_ covered by a pair of _waraji_. Despite already wears it for years, she still unused by the straw material from the waraji. It feels frail like it will break anytime.

Right, there's a traveler bag beside her. How could she didn't notice it?

The bag is quite big, and she could tell that it was a travel bag with how thick and durable the material is. After rummaging the contents, she founds a few things. Two books, a pouch filed by unfamiliar yet familiar sums of money, a bundle of clothes, and a letter.

"Okay, for some reason, I have a bad feeling," she said slowly as she reaches out the letter and opens it.

_'I sent you to One Piece! And I prepare you for things that you might need. Aren't I nice? :9_

_God'_

She looks at the letter in her hands blankly. That old geezer who called himself god that she meets when she reincarnated playing with her life, _again_. She's angry, of course, but this is not the strangest thing that happened to her since her meeting with that old man. She's already dead twice anyway. Going to another fictional world is milder than that. At least it is not hurt her physically.

But... One Piece, huh? It was crazier than a world with shinigami and hollows. There's no 'real world' and superpower deemed is normal. But still, just another grey world with white-black views.

She looks at the things in the bag again and inspects it carefully. The two books that she founds were about this world, written in detail with a language that she never seen but she could understand it. She suspects it made so none can read it expect her, and that's' awfully smart idea yet not needed. She can memorize it all at once with her eidetic memory. The pouch of money that she feels familiar with before was Beri, this world currency. Not only it has two-hundred million Beri, but there's also some jewelry that she could sell in the town. It's nice to have money in the hands. And the last was a bundle of clothes. There is a short black kimono which extends to mid-thigh, and a white nagajuban, made her remember the uniform worn by Nemu. There's also a traditional white obi, a red cord, and long black boots.

Actually, she doesn't like clothes that show a lot of skin like this. But here, she will fight more often than before, and she needs clothes that don't block her movements. So she has to hold on to these clothes, at least until she buys new clothes.

"What do you think, Suiren?" She asks her quiet partner.

_~well, what's done is done.~_

She laughed, dryly. "I feel like my efforts to stay alive from Gin's fate is useless. He still will take my seat, a step closer to that man."

~you already helped him enough and filed some clue to help him. He's smart, you no need to worry.~

It makes her remembered a white haired boy on her care. Since his acceptance in the fifth division, she's the one who taking care of him. Teaching, staying, all his problem she tried to help. She even tried to keep him stay away from the fake face man. She already views him as her brother, and she told him so clearly. Although he seems reluctant to depend on others, he didn't say any refusal. They grow closer for ten years, though outwardly he didn't seem so.

"I wonder if he will be sad and broken with me gone..."

* * *

"Hmm, maybe we should find a town soon," Lily said randomly as her hands stroking the soft fur of a small fox.

It's already past noon, the suns started to crawl to the west. All-day, except for training and exploring, she has stayed lazily inside the house that she built herself. Strangely enough, the animals in the forest keep coming in her home uninvited. They did not seem her as an enemy. The house that she built was not big, and only has three rooms, but it was better than sleep openly in the forest. Who knows what insects there are in this forest. She hates bugs, no way she wants to stay outdoor.

It's almost half a year she stays in this nameless island. She just can't get herself leave this island with rich nature, and she wants to prepare herself before she goes to the outside world. Except for her shinigami powers, she can't do anything. She knows the theories from the books of course, but it just theories. She wants to have power like hakis, but she can't learn it by herself. Although she's powerful enough to take the third seat of the fifth division, she still thinks that's nothing than this world's strongest.

Talking about the third seat, she's sure Gin will be promoted to her seat like in Canon. After they sure she's not in that world anymore, they will take it as she's dead. It's a pity though, she didn't meet the main character, Ichigo Kurosaki, before she's transported. And she can't see Gin grow up...

On another note, her appearance still in her early twenties. She thought she will grow old in a flash because this is a different world. But it's still the same, despite her old age. She feels young yet old. Even her age is so complicated. She might be the oldest person in this world. 225 years old is almost ancient, right? Though in the human world, she could count as a 22 years old woman.

_~then why not go out? you already strong enough.~_

She frowned at the sword beside her. "But I like here. Peaceful... I don't even know the timeline right now. Maybe straw hats already sailed, already find the One Piece, or even could be just born."

After the first day she arrived here, she has been training hard. She didn't want to deemed as weak. Survival here harder than before. She wants to freely travel to the world. She didn't know anyone, any acquaintance that would help her whenever she's in trouble. She only could be counting on her skills, her power. At least for now.

_~straw hats? You want to join the straw hats?~ _There's a hint of surprise and confusion in her voice.

Lily furrows her eyebrows. The thought to join the straw hat was not a bad one, but not a good one either. She's not used to working together, moreover to noisy people like them. And she wants to travel freely, alone, without anyone meddling in determining where she will go except herself. In the end, she answers lazily while tugging her long blond hair, "eh, no way. I'm a lone wolf. I will help, but won't be joining his crew. Moreover, I won't stay calm with a person like Nami."

_~then just have fun. You decided to live freely after all. All choices are yours.~_

She's right. Why not have fun in this world? "okay then, let's sailing. First, we need to make a dinghy."

The dinghy was finished in three days, fully supplied. Although it's not big, it made by strong woods that strong enough to survive, at least to the next island. Living for hundreds of years sure makes someone learn many useful things. Although she's not a Kido master, she's already mastering swordsmanship and expert in Hakuda, but she also mastering Blacksmithing and Arts. Urahara was the one who forced her to study blacksmithing and saying it will be useful, while Byakuya was the one who forced her to the Arts. He said she's not feminine enough to be counted as a woman. Damn him.

After letting the dinghy set sails, she tried to sort what items needed to be bought in the city. "I certainly need a strong boat and navigators packs such as maps, compass, a log pose, some eternal log pose, and maybe I should make some vivre cards? Other than that maybe some clothes, supplies, sword care kit,"

_~you decided your goal?~_

Her hands stopped. "hmm... I don't know. It depends on what timeline is right now. Maybe traveling first? Gathering information, allies, and such? Maybe we can help to save Ace..."

_~if we can make it~_

She frowned, looking at the sky in thought, "yeah, if we can make it..."

* * *

**shihakusho = garments of dead souls**

**shitagi = under clothing**

**hakama = trousers**

**obi / hakama-himo = strips to tied hakama**

**kosode = robe that covering under clothing**

**tabi = socks**

**waraji = sandals made by straw rope**


	2. Chapter 2

**Have you ever had a plot idea but it was hard for you to put it into sentences? or maybe looking for the right words? Annoying, isn't?**

**Disclaimer: Not yesterday, not today. Try tomorrow.**

* * *

"I never thought sailing would be so boring" said Lily absent-mindedly. Her right hand running over the surface of the water, feeling the cold seeping through her fingers. Her other hand resting below her chin as she leaning over the edge of her boat, watching the water ripple.

It's only been two days, drifting aimlessly with this little dinghy with nothing to do other than sleep and eat. She can't even train, and she doesn't have any books to read.

If she wouldn't die because of hunger or drown, she would surely die of boredom!

_~what do you expect, some daily action of shone manga?~ _Suiren mocked.

"Isn't? This world actually a shonen manga, full of action and events. There's should not have a boring time like this."

She could imagine Suiren rolled her eyes.

"look at me, drifting alone in the sea with nothing other than a talking sword! Oh woe is me!!" she said exaggeratedly with a fake crying face.

_~No, the woe is ME for stuck in a sword with you as my master and keep up with this farce. Moreover, it's not that bad. You will miss this peaceful time someday..~_

Lily make a face. "Eh, no way. It's boring. Nothing can be worse than this!"

She should know better.

* * *

"W-wha-"

Suddenly her little dinghy rocking violently, waking her up from the dream of her past memories. Wave by wave buffeted the dinghy, some waters even entered but she just ignore it and searching for the cause.

Then she see them. Not far from her boat, a fleet of marine ships gathered and firing canons at her.

She did not understands. Why they trying to kill her? They didn't know her, and she didn't cause any trouble. Yet.

Still, isn't they too cruel to fire the canons at an unknown helpless girl in the middle of the sea?!

"filthy pirate!! I, Vice-admiral Poirot already surrounding you! You can't run away! Surrender or die!!"

A voice could be heard from the ships. She can't pinpoint which ship it from, but she didn't care at all to the warning except for one word.

"...pirate? What the hell, man? I just come out and already pinned as a pirate? I even not yet have a flag!!" she shout angrily.

"Don't lie to me!! I can easily see your lies! That black sail is the proof!!"

She look at her sail and deadpanned. True, it's black. But still. It's her hakama, and all her clothes is black. The kimono that she worn also black. Well, not like she have other clothes than this two anyway.

"are you blind?! it's my clothes! I don't have any except black! Are you that cruel to let a helpless girl sailed without a decent ship?!"

"I don't care! It's your fault to use the black ones! Who in the right mind wants to use black anyway?!"

Hearing that, she shut up and smiled serenely. "very well,"

* * *

~_Are__ you really need to go that far?_~ Her voice sounded helpless.

"Yes, yes. I am."

No one could come out alive after they questioned her fashion sense.

* * *

Her relationship with death is complicated.

It has been like that since her first life. It could be said she hate it to the bone. It takes her family life. Then her friend's. And then, her's. It keeps take what her's and she's tired of it.

And then she alive (again) and she works as the death itself. She can't say she love her job, who want to take someone soul anyway, but she love the people. To life hundreds years with the same people make it feels like they're your family. She's fond of them.

* * *

"- eternal poses, vivre card, and two baby transponder snails. The total is 165,440 Beri." The shopkeeper said and then smiled as she gives him the money.

"Thank you," she smiled slightly and leave the shop.

The first she arrived in this Vera town, a town on a small island in the New World (_she remembered the Nameless Island first she arrived here. No wonder the animals in there so strange and stronger than she thought_), she immediately searching for a shipwreck to pre-order a boat. She wants a strong and unique boat like Mihawk's, but fast like Ace's.

_(Though in her curious mind, she has many 'how' whenever she imagines Mihawk's boat. How it moved, how he sleeps, how and what he eats and such, makes a bad image that starting to be planted in her brain at the swordsman.)_

It was not easy, but in the end, she got it at a slightly high price, almost emptying all of her money. It shaped like a diamond, painted in black and blue. It actually can't be called a boat because half of it was undersea. It like a half sub, the rooms are hidden undersea and to go down you need to find the stairs first that was hidden. The room also not big, just a bedroom, bathroom and kitchen. That's why it became expensive, even though it just a small boat, the materials that used was not only wood and iron, but also sea stone to sails safely from sea kings.

This must be the most unique ship in this world. Of course, she won't let the blueprint to be known.

Her jolly roger is simple. A skeleton covered by three-colour fire, black, blue and sky blue. Although she wants to use her own icon, a water lily, she can't because it not scary and she wants to remember her previous world. Not only that though, but the fire also symbolises her spiritual power.

She still needs to stay on this island for at least a week until the boat finished. She needs more shopping, like clothes. The short black Kimono that she wore surprisingly quite comfortable, despite it reveal skin too much. It made her uneasy and feels naked, added with the leer of mens around. She's used to wearing proper clothes (_thanks to some peoples that give too much nagging about feminity and formality bullshit_) and moved with grace. But she didn't think she could find the one that she likes here. Maybe she needs to be more open-minded and back to wear a shirt and skinny jeans.

While lost in thought, she walked to a bar called West Bar. As she stepped into the bar, various scent and sounds were immediately received by her senses. It's loud. And smells. Body odours, perfumes, and alcohol mixed in this room makes her nauseous. As she waits for her eyes adjusted to the dim room, she walks to the counter, ordering a drink.

"hey, girlie."

* * *

**shorter, but, oh well.**


End file.
